Surviving the Holocaust
by Ry22
Summary: What would happen to the characters of Glee if they had attended high school in Nazi Germany? Obvious AU. Historical Fiction, mixture of fact and interpretation.
1. Setting the Stage

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Because of the diversity on **_**Glee,**_** I wondered who would survive the Holocaust. I used the List of Glee Character on Wikipedia. Then I went to the Holocaust page to figure out what might have happened. I needed to interoperate the information, so I would say that this story is 85% fact, 10% imagination, and 5% trying to make a good story. This will be divided into three part, kind of like a before, during, and after piece. I will deviate a tiny bit from the show, but I will note that at the bottom.**

_Disclaimer: I am not the amazing genius who owns _Glee.

_Setting: 1934 in Nazi Germany_

_(1__st__ Person POV- __Dave Karofsky)_

'_I remember how easy life was last year. Being ashamed of my sexuality and taking it out on Kurt, just because he had come to terms with being gay,'_ I thought wistfully, wondering how things could have changed so drastically.

It all started when Adolf Hitler became the Chancellor of Germany. Well, it actually started when the Nazi party was formed, but in Lima, the richest city in our great county, we weren't affected the fascists at first. They targeted the citizens in poverty that were so desperate for change that they turned to radicals, so no one I knew supported their insane ideas. In Lima, things were perfectly fine the way they were.

Then **he** came to power and started making all these absurd laws. Even then I ignored the signs of terrible changes and focused on the drama in my own life: kissing Kurt and trying to cover it up.

I couldn't have even dreamed the extent of the changes to my life. It was a nightmare.

Then, it came to a point when I couldn't ignore what was happening in my very own Lima. The Gestapo came to our school.

To protect the Aryan children, they decided to purify the faculty first. Principal Figgins was deemed to be from a non- Aryan part of India, and was hauled away. Ms. Pillsbury was also hauled away because of her OCD. The Gestapo assumed that Coach Beiste was either a lesbian or a transgender because of her passion for football, a "man's" sport, and lack of a husband, but they officially labeled her as antisocial*. Around a quarter of the staff was taken away. But the Aryan faculty wasn't stupid.

Mr. Schuester had grabbed the first two minorities he saw, a couple of Asians**, and hurried them out of the school. I watched as they were caught crossing the parking lot and all three were hauled away, but not before Mr. Schuester had called Kurt's father.

Mr. Hummel successfully got Kurt out of our school***, but I heard rumors that the Gestapo at Dalton Academy had caught them, while trying to rescue Kurt's boyfriend. The rumor went on to say that Mr. Hummel was imprisoned and that Kurt and Blaine were sterilized and placed in an institution. _'I never apologized for being so harsh****,'_ I thought. _'What if I never will?'_

Then the Nazi police turned their focus on the students. Rachael was crying while they took her away. Puck tried fighting the Gestapo, but it was hopeless. They shot him on the spot. His blood was spilled on the floor, and, while some of my classmates turned pale and ran away, others started cheering for the Gestapo. I had never witnessed something so cruel yet so close to home before.

Then they started looking for the non-Aryans. Mercedes was removed from our school because of something she is (or was) very proud of, her African heritage. Santana, being of Latin American decent, was taken to some unknown locale also. Even Becky was taken away. I heard a soldier mumble as he passed her "burden to society."

****A/N:****

*****I don't think Coach Beiste is lesbian/transgender in the show, but the Nazis would.****

****Tina and Mike. I an not to certain what parts of Asia the actors are, because Japanese were considered honorary Aryans. If anyone knows what countries they are from, please PM or review.**

*****Obviously their school's not called William McKinley if it's in Germany.**

******Sorry, he apologized in "Prom Queen, but I am going somewhere with this.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Resistance, In the Name of Love

Chapter 2: Resistance, in the Name of Love

**A/N: In light of the last two episodes, this entire story is based entirely off of information before "Prom Queen." **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I do own a calendar!_

_Setting: 1934 in Nazi Germany_

_(1__st__ Person POV- Dave Karofsky)_

At first, no one knew how the Gestapo could have rounded up almost everyone who didn't conform to Hitler stupid idealism in a matter of hours, until we had the assembly.

The officer in charge of this regiment* of the Gestapo didn't beat around the bush. He walked up to the microphone and informed the students and staff that Sue Sylvester would replace the previous principal for her "service to the Nazi cause," a.k.a. playing traitor and turning everyone in.

I'd bet that she and the Gestapo had been planning this for a while, trying to get everyone at once to avoid people trying to get away, like Kurt. What could make a person play traitor to her own neighbors?

I was brought out of my hate-filled thoughts as people started clapping. I started to look around. I wanted to see if anyone else was as hesitant as I was to clap for our new principal. The applause didn't last very long, but three familiar faces filled with disgust jumped out at me.

Finn Hudson, the goalie on our ice hockey team**, looked lost in a nightmare. I bet he's remembering stories about his dad. I heard rumors that he died in the Great War, before Finn was even born.

Lauren Zizes, Puck's ex-girlfriend, looked like she would murder every person on that stage if she could.

Quinn Fabray, Miss Blonde-Preppy-Cheerleader, looked pale, although that one I couldn't figure out.

After the applause, Coach Sylvester didn't waste any time.

"Thank you. Because of the large decrease in both students and faculty, our school will combine with Carmel High School, and we will take their name. School will be taking place at our building due to limited space there. I will remain principal," Ms. Sylvester announced.

As she said this, many students from Carmel pored in our auditorium. They looked strangely like zombies, with no mind of their own. I notice Sunshine Corazon, who started school here but switched to Carmel when Rachel sent her to a crackhouse, wasn't with them.

"After school, students will be required to attend a mandatory Hitler Youth meeting. No exceptions! Young men will be in the gym, while the young ladies should go to the cafeteria. I will be an advisor and mentor to the girls. Dustin Goolsby and Ken Tanaka have decided to advise the young men. No other clubs or extracurriculars will be offer so that students can focus on aiding the Nazi cause," Ms. Sylvester continued.

'_Dang it!'_ I thought. I have to excel at Hitler' Youth to make people think I'm straight. That definitely isn't very high on my to-do list.

_After school, in the gym…_

"Everyone, listen up. The male section of Hitler's youth will focus on combat training and other useful skill you will need when you turn 18 and join the military. Today, we will assess your natural physical abilities. The top young men will be excused from the workout and will go help the girls out with their lesson. Now, 50 push-ups, then a 2.5 mile jog," Coach Tanaka yelled.

I hurried and dropped to push-up position. I was the second one done, after Finn. I hurried and did the jog in record time. If we would have gone for another mile, I could have passed Finn.

"Good job, boys! I see bright futures for both of you. Now go to the gym. I think you will love what they have planned for you," Coach Goolsby smirked. Whatever he's hiding, I don't care. He's a tool and everyone knows it.

Finn and I walked in silence, but it was not uncomfortable. We have reached a sort of peace, which is more than generous of him considering how I treated Kurt, his step brother.

Kurt! I wonder what's happening to him. If I ever see him again, the first thing I will do is beg for his forgiveness. Then, I will tell him what I've wanted to tell him for a while: I love him. I know he's dating some other dude from Dalton Academy, but we can work it out. After all, what is the point of love if it isn't reciprocated?

Too soon, Finn and I arrived at the girl's meeting.

"Girls, assemble! Try to look as nice as possible (three girls turn around and try fixing their hair in a mirror)!" Ms. Sylvester commanded to the girls.

Then she turned around to face us. "Today, we discussed to importance of motherhood and proper breeding. To help the girls learn this, they will become mothers, but they will have the option of giving their child away. Today, the male advisors did this workout so that we can separate the good from the bad. You guys get first pick on who you want to carry your baby. Pick well, because you guys will be required to use conventional methods of conception," Ms. Sylvester ordered.

"Ummm, okay… I pick Quinn?" Finn hesitated. Everyone knew how traumatic her pregnancy was for her last year.

"Sure Finn. Which room should we hook up in Coa… I mean Principal Sylvester," Quinn tried to say blandly, but I could see through her mask. Internally, she was dying.

"Because you to are the first couple, head to my office," Ms. Sylvester grinned maliciously.

"Now you, Karofsky. Which lady do you want to have your child?" The Nazi informant questioned.

"Can I have…" I paused for a second before getting a brilliant idea "Lauren Zizes?"

"Did I hear you correctly? Do you want an obese pig to carry your child?" Principal Sylvester said with an appalled look on her face.

I tried being polite. "Yes mam. Which room should we take?"

"Go to the old show choir room for all I care," she said, clearly dismissing us.

When we got to the chorus room, I realized I had completely forgotten Lauren didn't know what I was up to.

"What's your deal Karofsky? I just saw my boyfriend die, and now you want to mock him by getting in my pants! Are you trying to make me your new Kurt now that he's gone?" she lectured.

I let her blow off the rest of her stream before I explained, even though I had to admit that the last one stung more than a little.

"Lauren, I'm going to be blunt. I'm gay. I had a hard time dealing with my feelings for Kurt, so I bullied him. But that's beside the point is that my love got taken away by the Nazi's, and if anyone squealed on me, I'd be in the same boat. I know you hate the Nazi's as much as I do. I want you to help me start a rebellion. Not the kind where you grab a gun and shoot as many Nazi's as possible. That's stupid because we can do much more damage while being alive. Have you noticed the talk about a lot of B.S. about Germans being better than everyone else?" I explained.

She nodded evilly. I think she probably knew where this was going and liked it.

"The success of Nazism depends on whether or not they can manipulate the minds of the public. If we and a few trusted others are not mentally obedient, only in private, we can destroy the system!" I concluded.

"Well, I was watching at the assembly and, beside ourselves, two other people were hesitant to clap for Principal Sylvester: Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson," I told her, thoroughly excited that Lauren was in.

"One more thing. Ms. Sylvester is going to have all the girls pee in cups to make sure we umm… do the deed, so we should probably… you know," she muttered nervously.

Trying to be nice, I said, "Don't worry. It's my first time too. Besides, this is more awkward for me than it is for you. I'm gay!" as I lifted my shirt off.

_At Dave's house, with Quinn, Finn, and Lauren…_

"So… what do we do now…" Finn asked awkwardly after I had given them the same spiel that I gave Lauren.

"Quinn, you were Ms. Sylvester head cheerleader before this Nazi insanity. Why do you think she would betray us?" I asked Quinn. This was a safe question. Plus, you should always know your enemies.

"From what I can tell, Sue went to the Nazi's exchange information about people at our school for a promise that her older sister with downs syndrome is kept in her nursing home and able to live out the rest of her days in peace. Even though what Sue did was monstrous, she did it for love," Quinn replied.

From there, conversation wasn't forced or tense. In fact, it was just like a group of friend hanging out.

Until I remembered that they might be the only ones I can trust.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was a little more clear than he other chapters, so I didn't use as many stars, but don't hesitate to review with any questions!**

***Sorry, I'm not fluent in military:) If anyone has any suggestions, please review so I can change this part. (As a warning, I might also PM you for the next chapter as well)**

****American football isn't very popular in Europe. However, I looked it up and ice hockey was a big sport in Germany in 1934.**

**Please review!**


	3. The Conclusion

Chapter 3: The Conclusion

**A/N: This is the last chapter to my story. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the last chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee:( Except in my dreams…_

_Setting: Summer of 1945 in Germany, After the Nazi Surrender_

_(1__st__ Peron POV- Dave Karofsky)_

Waiting seems like anything anybody can do anymore. Only a few people returned after being kidnapped, those lucky ones that didn't go to those dreadful camps.

Who could expect anyone to survive eleven years doing hard labor on not enough food, not to mention all the disease and the gas chambers?

Because Burt Hummel and Will Schuester were only imprisoned, they were released mostly unharmed.

I can't say the same for Kurt.

Kurt is able to stand up for what's right better than anyone else I know. He died because of this.

According to Blaine, he and Kurt were institutionalized. There were insane psychologists, homophobic nurses, and paranoid guards. They were spilt up into groups based on how feminine they are, so Kurt and Blaine got separated for a while.

Finally, one psychologist thought he had a break through. If getting traumatized was the key to eliminating homosexuality, then torture was the wrong way to go about it. He believed that having gays watch their partner being tortured would activate primitive survival instinct that will make their brain reject any amorous thoughts for this individual, to prevent them from being hurt.

Because Blaine and Kurt had been in the institution awhile and hadn't shown any "progress," they were chosen to be the first couple tested.

When Blaine and Kurt saw that they were put in the same room for therapy, the looks on their face were of identical horror. Neither one of them wanted to see the other bow down to torture when they had been so strong in the face of bullies, hatred, and homophobes.

Then, the soldiers tried to strap Kurt and Blaine down in the usual method of torture, the electric chair, but Kurt felt a surge of bravery. He didn't want to live with these evils the rest of his life. He knew that now was his time to stand up for what he believed in, even if it cost him his life.

Kurt put up a fight, though he was well aware that the penalty was death. The soldier that was standing next to the panel that operated the electric chairs quickly whipped out his gun and killed Kurt.

Blaine had no idea this was going on (The soldier that was strapping him into the chair inadvertently blocked his view of the scene.) until he heard one of the soldiers said, "Hallelujah! One less fag***** in the world!"

From then on, Blaine was the perfect patient, obeying all the soldiers' orders so that he could tell people about Kurt's bravery.

After the war was over, Blaine rushed back to Lima as fast as he could to inform people of Kurt's death, so that he could join him afterward, until he ran into me. I confessed my sexuality to him, then my love for Kurt.

Things happened quickly after that. Blaine and I got engaged. Lauren has agreed to let Blaine adopt our baby. Unfortunately the people of Germany were still not very accepting of us, so we will eventually have to leave this country to get married.

But we are waiting. Waiting for friends to return, despite the fact that it's impossible for them to be alive.

**A/N: Now is the time I would normally give my acceptance spiel, but I'm pretty sure that you guys get the importance of tolerance by now. If you really do want to go above and beyond, go pledge to Spread the Word to End the Word.**

***I'm sorry. Outside the world of fan fiction, I would never use a word as derogatory as this for homosexuals,, but unfortunately we all know that a prejudice soldier would use this term :(**

**Finally, I was debating whether to post this, but I thought that you guys would want to know the inferred fates of the characters that I felt were irrelevant to this story, because my story is mainly about Dave.**

**Also, the "+" means they were mentioned in the story and**

**List of Glee Survivors and Dead if during Holocaust:**

**+Mercedes-dead (black)**

**+Mike- Dead (Asian)**

**+Tina-Dead (Asian)**

**+Sunshine- dead (Asian)**

**+Figgins- dead (Asian- Indian)**

**+Santana- dead (Latino lesbian)**

**+Rachel- Dead (Jew)**

**+Puck- Dead (Jew)**

**+Emma- Dead (OCD)**

**+Becky- dead (down syndrome) **

**+Burt- imprisoned (hiding Kurt)**

**+Will- dead (caught hiding kids)**

**+Beiste- dead (presumed lesbian)**

**Sandy- dead (gay)**

**+Kurt-institutionalized, castrated, shot by homophobic soldier (openly Gay)**

**+Blaine- institutionalized, castrated, survives and has a happily ever after with Dave (openly Gay)**

**Artie- Sterilized (Physical disability) but tried to compensate for injury by trying hard in Hitler Youth**

**Brittany- sterelized (bi and retarted) and**

**Matt- moved to escape**

**+Dave*- at risk of death (gay)**

**Jacob- active Hitler Youth member **

**Sam- sperm donor/tried to enlist but wasn't allowed**

**+Finn- high-ranking Hitler Youth b/c father died in WWI for Germany**

**Holly- preggo**

**Terri- preggo**

**+Quinn- preggo with Finn's child**

**+Lauren- preggo with Dave's child**

**+Jean- saved by Sue's betrayal**

**+Sue- Leader of female Hitler Youth branch; preggo?**


End file.
